I'll Be There For You
by BlackFox12
Summary: Five times Loki was there for Thor… and one time Thor was there for Loki


**I'll Be There for You**

**Author:** BlackFox

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from either the movies Avengers or Thor and I'm not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Five times Loki was there for Thor… and one time Thor was there for Loki

**Warning(s):** Implied spanking; spoilers for the above-mentioned movies

**Rating:** R

* * *

Thor sat on the bed in the healing rooms, wincing as his brother poked and prodded at the cut in his arm. "I don't know why you can't just let the healers take care of this. Have you even used your magic to heal someone before?"

"Hold still," Loki replied absently, dark head bent as he focused on his work. "I find your lack of faith in me very disturbing, brother. Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Thor replied. "I just don't want to end up with my arm at the wrong angle or attached somewhere I _really_ don't need it… like my knee."

"That was one time!" Loki protested. "And I fixed it straight away afterwards." He ran a finger over the cut and Thor felt a gentle buzz of energy over his arm. "There you go." Loki released Thor's arm after giving it a light pat.

Thor looked down at his arm, happy to see that the cut on his arm was healed. He reached over and lightly squeezed Loki's arm. "Thank you." He spoke with quiet sincerity.

Loki looked pleased, but when he spoke, it was with a light, teasing tone. "Next time, do you think you could pick a fight with a slightly smaller amount of enemies? You know, like fifty instead of a hundred?"

"They caught me unaware. It won't happen again." Thor got off the bed, grabbing his hammer as he did so. "Come, brother. Let's go celebrate our victory!"

"Whatever you say," Loki replied, sounding amused, as he followed Thor from the healing rooms.

* * *

Thor winced, squirming as he tried to get comfortable on his bed. His backside was aching from the very sound strapping he'd received from his father for losing his temper yet again and getting involved in an unnecessary fight. Odin had made it quite clear he'd get far worse if it happened again.

As someone knocked on the door, Thor looked up. "Go away. I'm not receiving any visitors," he said, hearing how gruff his voice sounded but not caring.

Instead of him being left alone, though, the door was opened and Loki came into the room. "I thought you might want some company."

"I'm not good company right now."

"What sort of a brother would I be if I didn't bring you food from the evening meal? You know, since you're not allowed to leave your room and all."

"I would have thought one of the servants would bring it."

"One was going to," Loki replied, closing the door behind him and heading over to the bed. "But I offered instead." He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, offering Thor the plate of food he carried. "I made sure I got all your favourites."

Thor sat up with a slight wince and took the plate, giving his brother an affectionate smile. "I guess I should say thanks, huh?"

"You don't have to. I'll say it for you." Loki clasped his hands in his lap and adopted a doe-eyed expression, eyes wide with wonder. "Oh, thank you, Loki! You are such an amazing brother and I'm so lucky to have you."

Thor nudged him gently. "I don't talk like that."

Loki grinned. "You should. Haven't you learned, brother? Honey is so much better than vinegar."

Thor smiled and began eating, cheered up and with his mind taken off his punishment… just like Loki had intended.

* * *

Thor had only got a few metres into the dark forest when he realised he was being followed. Grasping his hammer in one hand, he turned round, peering through the darkness. Although his eyes couldn't pierce it, there was no doubt in his mind that someone was following him. "Show yourself," he said.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one with the magic powers," Loki commented, appearing into view. "You know you're not supposed to be here, right?"

"What are you going to do, tell Father on me?"

"Of course not. You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" Loki stepped forward, twirling his staff in an expert hand. "Sometimes you need more than just brute strength, brother."

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble as well."

"I'm already in trouble," Loki pointed out. "I might as well go the whole distance and finish the job."

Thor nodded slowly. "All right. I appreciate your willingness to help me, brother."

* * *

Thor leaned forward slightly, his attention on the warriors three. "Well, I can beat you all out," he said smugly. "I once faced down nearly a hundred warriors armed only with my hammer!"

Loki, seated next to his brother, leaned forward slightly with a secretive look on his face. "Thor isn't remembering it right," he said, after looking around as if to make sure no one was listening in. "There had to be at least twice that!"

"I'm going to stop boasting in front of you," Thor said in a low voice to Loki. "You keep claiming I fight more enemies than I do… they're going to realise even I can't take out two hundred warriors by myself."

Loki gave him a fond look, laced with amusement. "But, brother, you can do _anything_," he replied in a voice as low, before standing up with a chuckle, clapping Thor fondly on the shoulder. "I'm going to go get another round of drinks."

Thor watched his brother walk away and wondered what he'd do with Loki's continual, on-going support.

* * *

"Know your place, brother." Thor snarled the words to Loki, but felt guilty the moment he saw his brother flinch. They'd grown apart over the years, but if there was one thing Thor realised – with a pang – it was that his brother was still there for him… offering his support, no matter what Thor dragged him into.

It was for that reason Thor allowed his brother to steer him away from the Frost Giants. He had every intention of going, too, until Laufey said the one thing he couldn't ignore.

"Run back home, little princess."

"Damn!" Loki muttered.

And then, of course, the battle was joined… and once again, Thor found his brother forced into battle alongside him.

* * *

Thor looked down at his brother's dark head, feeling Loki's solid weight across his lap. He could hear his brother's quiet sobs, which were dying down from the harsh, gut-wrenching sobs he'd just been giving.

Carefully, Thor put his belt to one side and put a hand on Loki's back, rubbing gently and feeling his brother's tense muscles relax under his touch. Loki continued to cry, though, but Thor knew it wasn't just from the pain of a spanking. A broken heart hurt just as much… and Loki had only recently come back from every bad thing he'd done.

Easing Loki's leggings up over his sore, red bottom caused a fresh wave of tears from his brother, but when Thor gathered Loki into a close, tight embrace, he felt Loki relax against him, clutching the front of his tunic in long, slender fingers.

The tears soaked into Thor's tunic, but he didn't mind and just held Loki close and tight, letting the sobs die down to sniffles and then finally fade away entirely.

"Sorry…" Loki whispered, sniffling, tucking his head between Thor's chin and shoulder.

"I know." Thor settled back and just pulled Loki in close, knowing that it wouldn't be long before the guilt took hold again… but also that he was prepared to help his brother each and every time, just like Loki had helped him so much over the years.


End file.
